


Midnight Confessions

by whimsicalMelancholy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, hella fluff, i like writing these two in bed together not sexually, sleepy dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalMelancholy/pseuds/whimsicalMelancholy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave decides the perfect time to confess is when John is asleep next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Confessions

Dave has only just fallen asleep when a quiet whimpering at his now-open doorway ruses him from his light slumber.

He looks up, wiping his bleary eyes and tries to focus on the blue-blanketed figure at his door.

There is John, in all his sleepy glory. shaking and whimpering, blue eyes wide and frightened.

"John?" 

John nods shakily and Dave sighs, sitting up.

"Did you have another nightmare?" John has been having nightmares recently, about him and Dave and all of their friends dying, and Dave knew John was far too fragile to deal with that, letting John sleep in his bed to reassure him that yes, they were all alive and well, not going anywhere soon. Tonight was not an exception as Dave removes the blankets from half the bed, patting the empty spot, signaling John under his covers. The blue-eyed boy shuffles next to Dave and makes himself comfy in Dave's chest, still trembling slightly. 

"Don't worry, we won't go anywhere," Dave whispers comfortingly to the boy he has a protective arm wrapped around.

John looks up with big, strikingly blue eyes slightly mottled by tears and asks,

"You promise?"

Dave nods, pulling the other closer. 

John seems satisfied with this answer, and returns to snuggling his face into Dave.

Dave sighs inaudibly. If only John knew how much Dave really did care about him, in a little more than a best-friend way.

 

John has stopped trembling after a few minutes of Dave stroking his raven locks, and has probably fallen fast asleep, his breathing slow and even.

Dave isn't quite asleep yet, he never manages to fall asleep with John is with him, instead vouching to stay up and guard John's dreams.

Dave's breath shakes as he exhales. He doesn't think he'll be able to keep it in any longer, and John is right here, asleep, so what better time than the present?

"Okay, so," Dave begins awkwardly. "You probably don't know this, but I'm really gay, and I really like you. A lot. Like, a lot a lot. And, um, you probably don't like me back, but at least I've told you and if you don't like me that way, we can still be bros, right? But, uh, yeah. I like you. A lot. Yeah."

Dave cherishes John's body heat and his loosening grip on his shirt, the way he inhales and exhales quietly, his delicate lashes brushing his eyelids, his mussed black hair, everything about the other boy, really. John really is beautiful, even if he doesn't quite know it.

"Me too." Dave hears a voice whisper and almost jumps out of his skin. John giggles a bit, looking up at Dave with those bright blue eyes and a lopsided, bucktoothed grin.

"I like you too, you idiot."

"I..." Dave has no words.

"Oh come on," John huffs. "After that absolutely heartfelt confession that's all I get?"

So Dave kisses him.

John's lips are a lot softer and warmer than he expected, not that he's complaining. 

The kiss lasts mere seconds, but as Dave pulls away, John immediately captures his lips again, and when they break away again, John is peppering Dave's entire face with soft kisses.

When John finally decides that he has kissed every inch of Dave's face, he clutches at Dave's shirt with breathless giggles, leaving one very stunned Dave, lips slightly parted and heart beating fast. Dave finally cracks a smile and pushes his forehead to John's, brushing at his nose with his lips.

"You get me," Dave mumbles.

"I'm very okay with that," John says, planting another kiss on Dave's lips.

John hasn't had nightmares since.

**Author's Note:**

> i am bad at summaries??????????  
> these dorks are too much??????  
> i really like writing them cuddling????????


End file.
